Wants
by Arius Kei
Summary: [REVISED] He became a stalker. He noticed everything. And now they were going to pay for hurting his precious Omi. Onesided JackOmi and ChaseOmi Don't like, don't read
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for Entire Fic: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

_Dedicated to SilentSniper

* * *

_

**Wants**

Prologue: Introduction

---

I am Dominic Weiss, part of the Behavior Analysis Unit, a division of the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation. Because I was famous in the field of psychology, my partner and I were often saddled with the most extreme criminals. I was supposed to be on vacation in China with my daughter Seraphine. Being a fan of martial arts, I had visited the famous Xiaolin Temple. Because a lunatic had kidnapped my daughter, I was about to inform the police. _About to_. It turns out that there's more to Xiaolin Temple than meets the eyes.

I learned that magic was actually real. To sum it all up, there are four warriors that can control wind, water, earth, and fire whom are called Dragons. To my extreme shock, these fighters were just children, probably at least fourteen (well, one of them is approximately fifteen hundred years old, but let's not get into that). They are burdened with task of trying to protect the world from evil. (Right now, I am taking one Mr. Fung to court for child abuse.)

Unfortunately, something happened that caused one of these grand warriors to be horribly traumatized, who is now in my charge. Currently, the culprit of this trauma, is being held in an insane asylum charged with first degree murder of three people. And that person, is also no more than fourteen. He is also my newest patient. His name is Jack Spicer, suffering from obsessive love.

Humans are greedy, whether they like it or not. Some just show more restraint than others. Because they are never satisfied with what they have, they often go to great lengths to possess what they desired. And just often, the consequences are dire. If you want proof, read history textbooks. Many power-hungry leaders met horrible ends; we even see it in modern news. Am I wrong?

I am certain Jack knew insanity was a great weapon. He is a smart boy. He used insanity to try and get want he wanted. To quote myself, "insanity is a type of barrier that some people use to keep themselves sheltered from reality. It is a great tool that allows people to perform whatever they desired. Unfortunately, it is a double-edged sword as people sink further into the oceans of their minds and drown." And now Jack Spicer is paying the consequences.

---

* * *

I changed it. I know now how I want this fic to turn out. I hope you don't mind the changes. 

Dominic Weiss is my original character in from my story _Pyromaniac_. The quote he used is from the prologue of _Pyromaniac_. He is writing about the newest case he receieved.

To summarize, he is part of the BAU (Behavior Analysis Unit). He is investigating a case of murder and arson supposedly commited by twelve-year-old Seraphine Alister. He adopts the girl in the end, just to tell you, which is why he referred Seraphine as his daughter.

My outline for that story is finished but I haven't finished writing the story. As I was researching pyschology, well, I got an inspiration on how to write this fic, so that's why there's these changes. Please comment and **no flames please **(especially on the pairing) Construtive critism welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wants**

Chapter One: The Start

---

_People who suffer from obsessive love believe only one person alone can make them truly happy. As proposed by Hodgkinson, "feelings of vulnerability and a perceived failure to belong," is one of the main factors believed to cause obsessive love._

Unknown to the rest of the world, and known to only his family, Jack was an illegitimate child, a bastard. Because of this, his father wouldn't acknowledge him, and his mother abandoned him. The only reason why he was allowed to live in the Spicer Mansion was to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone. It had taken a large sum of money to keep his biological mother's mouth shut.

Those of the Spicer line were known for their intelligence, and Jack had inherited the trait. Compared to the rest of the children in the world, Jack was a prodigy. Unforunately, to his family, he was a disgrace. He was nowhere near as smart as his half-siblings or half-cousins. Because they didn't want to associate with him, he was enrolled in a public school and not in the prestigious private academy his relatives attended.

He was lonely. He felt - he was - a failure. He didn't want to be one. In an attempt to earn at least his father's respect, he worked extremely hard in his studies. Jack's effort bore no fruit, and only caused him more pain.

Being a genius, Jack Spicer was shunned by the majority of his school. He was respected for the level of intellect he possessed, but the fact he was different, he was abnormal was reason enough to bully him. After suffering many beatings, the red-haired boy decided to get revenge. Inventing robots programmed to harass his own tormenters was extremely easy. Not getting caught was a cinch as pride would prevent the bullies from telling.

Seeing his classmates tremble in fear, it was wonderful. It was the foundation of his ambition to take over the world. To have people frightened of him gave him a great surge of pleasure. However, though Jack was no longer terrorized, people only ignored him more. He become lonelier. Meeting Wuya was a chance at greatness, a chance to acknowledged. But he soon realized he was a pawn in her game. Acting useless, Wuya soon left him alone for the most part.

Once he met Omi, at first, he dimissed the child as a wanna-be martial artist. But as he got to know the child better, Jack began to feel like he was somebody. The child did not treat him as garbarge, but an enemy. A _person._ When he had renouced his evil ways, the child had given his trust to Jack without question when others had not. For the first time, Jack did not feel like trash. As time progressed, he fell in love. True, Omi wasn't as attractive as his other adversaries, but weren't you supposed to fall in love because of people's personalities?

It excited him how those obsidian eyes sparkled with such innocence and naivety. It really felt like a dream. But he was still afraid… afraid that it was actually a dream, that Omi was mocking him. He thought no one could be that innocent... but he was proven wrong. Because of his cowardice to trust Omi, he lost the child to Chase..

He growled slightly, remembering that Omi was now in love with his former idol, Chase Young. He should've know. Those cold-calculating russet eyes were always trained on the Water Dragon, no matter how serious the situation was. The half-dragon always looked out for Omi's well-being.

Despite his arrogance and boasts, the Xiaolin warrior was still just a child, he needed affection and love. The other Dragons only gave the small ounces of friendship, but that was it; Omi needed more. Oh, he had so many chances to befriend him, to comfort him, but he was too frightened to do it. And Omi found love in Chase, not in him. Now he was just reduced to being a stalker.

How pathetic was that?

---

* * *

One thing I trying to change is that they're no scene breaks. Is that good or bad? Some parts of this chapter came from the original first chapter, as those who have read the previous one can probably tell. The chapters are probably going to be as long as the prologue, so sorry in advance.

Constructive critism welcomed. Flames are not.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wants**

Chapter Two: The Becoming

---

_Rejection is the biggest factor of obsessive love. However, the "victim" of obsessive love is usually considered to be ethereal, unreachable, in short an angel. So the person who is diagnosed with obsessive love believe the " angel" could do no wrong. _

As he continued to watch Omi, his love for him grew. Unconsciously, Jack began to drink water more often. It was delicious… pure… untainted… like Omi.

During one of his Shen-Gong-Wu raids, he placed several small cameras in the training area, the dining room, and of course, one above Omi's sleeping quarters.

Observing Omi's training, he was constantly entranced by the graceful and fluid movements the young boy easily performed during his katas. He felt his lower regions heat as he wondered how flexible Omi could be. Slapping himself, he knew he couldn't contaminate such a pure being. Banishing the thought to the depths of his mind, he continued to watch the Xiaolin warrior dance.

Midnight soon came, too soon for Jack's liking. Jealousy boiled inside his heart as he saw Omi cautiously sneaking out of the temple before jumping over the walls that surrounded ancient edifice. Clutching the remote, Jack angrily turned the television off. He knew the young boy was with Chase and would be gone for at least two hours.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. The red carpeting that was put in three weeks ago was already worn out by Jack's constant pacing. He constantly glanced at the clock, growling at why the damn thing couldn't move faster. Finally, it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. Hurriedly, he turned on his television. His body began to sweat as time continue to walk, but there was no sign of Omi. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to think of a reason of why would Omi be late… why?

Jack froze, dropping the remote in the process. Could it be? Chase Young would not do it. Omi was too young! Angry and frightened, Jack rapidly donned a special outfit that would make him invisible. Grabbing a pair of combat boots, he ran out of his house. Pressing a button on the exterior part of his footwear, he felt himself rising into the air. Making sure that he was indeed invisible, Jack rushed to Chase Young's lair.

He heard… nothing. No screams… did Omi leave early? No. Chase made sure the water-user stayed as long as possible. Grabbing his newest invention, he placed the thick shades over his eyes. Twisting a small lever that portruded out of the left side, Jack smiled triumphantly as his machine burst into action. Goggles with x-ray vision… it was a difficult task to make them… but he had succeeded.

Floating around the castle, he cursed as he forgot about the cats guarding the stone chateau. A pack of lions and tigers stared into the empty area, smelling a trespasser. Rising higher into the air, Jack searched his pockets for anything that may help him with his predicament. However, he spotted Chase's room. He stopped, inspecting the simple but elegant interior design. Then he noticed the small lump on the bed. His eyes grew wide… It can't be! No! No! No!

Maybe it's not him, Jack reasoned. After all, Chase probably had a harem of sex slaves. As the red-haired genius try to think of reasons why the lump couldn't be Omi, the small figure groggily sat up. The blankets fell off, revealing the bare chest of the Water Dragon. Jack bit his lip, trying to not to scream. Chase, that monster! As if on cue, the half-dragon entered, holding a tray of food with a satisfied smirk.

A loud howl echoed through the night, frightening even the mighty cats. How dare he! How dare he use Omi like tat! Jack vowed that he will make the creature pay. In his rage, he did not notice the bright smile Omi wore.

---

* * *

Sorry for late updates. Very very very sorry.

Anyways, I did not like this chapter. Although I have the plot figured out, and how this is going to end, I needed something to spark Jack's "insanity."

Before you start asking questions, rejection (in my opinion) can be something that shows you that you'll never be with the person you love, instead of being told by the person directly. (My sister was argueing with me about this) Also, the reason why Jack jump to the conlusion of Omi's virginity being taken away is because he's frantic and he's thinking the "worst possible thing" that could happen. Also, the reason why Jack thinks it's Omi's first time (you can decided whether it is or not) is that he thinks Omi is too pure for that.


End file.
